Personality Clash (Claiming series and Immortal series crossover)
by Babetteisawesome
Summary: Leah is forced to spend time in the same cabin as a certain cursed human and his vampire charge. The two big problems: Lumiere and Leah have a personality that's too much alike, and there is a budding romance between the mercenary and the vampire Alexandria...which Leah is caught in the middle of.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first crossover, so please be nice. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar, but I do own my OC Leah and all OCs in the "Immortal" series. **

**I do not own Beauty and the Beast or the "Claiming" series. Lumiere and Allie belong to Winterstarfire. **

**IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE PENGUINS OF MAGASCAR "IMMORTAL" SERIES _AND_ THE BEAUTY AND THE BEAST "CLAIMING" SERIES, READ NO FURTHER! If you haven't read both series then there is no way you're going to understand this. **

…

_Chapter 1_

Leah hissed in pain, the cold falling rain intensifying the sting of the gashes in her ankle. She lay on the wet grass, unable to move for she knew it would only cause more agony.

Her short, fast breaths were visible in the chill of the winter air. Her dark eyes scanned the landscape for her enemy. Her hands, which held a blue tinge from severe bruising, ached to her core when the black haired girl curled her fingers around her Guardian Swords in each hand.

Leah snarled as the evil vampire came into view. He chuckled darkly, "Well, it looks like you're finally wearing out."

"Not a chance parasite," she hissed.

He glanced at his claws, as if uninterested, before commenting with a sadistic smile. "Aren't you going to scream? That's a pity."

The Guardian hissed, "I wouldn't give you the satisfaction." She attempted to stand, snarling while she did so, "Did you really think you could just waltz into the Blue Blood Palace uninvited? God, you're even more stupid then I thought. You couldn't even get one foot in there before I chased you here!"

The vampire rolled his red eyes, "You're so arrogant."

"Well you're not exactly an angel yourself!" snapped the black haired girl. By way of a miracle she stood completely, before Leah's right hand struck out with a sword as fast as a cobra.

The vampire, however, was faster. He dodged the attack then made one of his own. His swiped his hand like a cat, putting deep scratches in the Guardian's face.

She let out a yell of pain, before turning back to the vampire. His smug smile faded quickly, followed by the overconfident look in his eyes. He…he had never seen a girl look so terrifying.

Leah's dark eyes were filled with frustration and anger, and her long black hair blew in the wind. Her pale, curvaceous body was ridged and her lips curled back into an almost animal like snarl.

The five bleeding slashes across her cheek just added to the effect.

Leah stepped forward and smirked darkly, running an already bloody hand through her hair. The red streaks mixed with the black, creating an overall more menacing look. The girl sneered, "You shouldn't have come to the Palace."

The male vampire nodded swiftly, fearing for his life. "Look, l-let's make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" growled the Guardian.

Stammering from nervousness the vampire replied. "I-If you let me live, I promise to n-never try to get into th-the Blue Blood P-Palace ever again."

Leah bit her lip, not daring to take her eyes off him. "Fine. Just get out of here." The Guardian shoved him backwards and he raced off immediately.

She sighed, seating herself on a fallen tree truck. Taking off what remained of her boot (since the vampire had torn through the material), she examined her injured ankle. The sight of the cut, which was bleeding more and more, would be gruesome to some, although Leah was used to such injuries. That's the price she payed for protecting the ones she had learned that long ago.

With a heavy sigh the teenager pressed a piece of torn cloth to her bleeding ankle. She hissed at the stinging sensation, slamming her eyes shut.

Leah suddenly stilled, her body going ridged when she sensed something. _A phantom's been here…and a necromancer? Oh shit! _The girl muttered, "I just hope they're not still here."

A soft female voice came from beside her. "If you're talking about the phantom, no, he's not" she replied.

Leah stood, instantly clasping her hands around her swords. "Who's there? Show yourself!" she commanded.

The Guardian heard a rustle in the nearby trees, and before she had time to blink, a figure was before her. The girl could not resist a small gasp at the sight of the blood red eyes staring back at her.

A vampire.

Immediately, she tensed. With a growl she slammed her fist into the vampire's jaw, causing her to stumble back. Leah snapped, "You again! I thought I told you to get away from me!"

The Guardian paused however, when she realized that the vampire was not the same one. _Oh, it's a girl. Got damn it Leah! You should have noticed that she's got a different shape! You idiot! _

The vampire crossed her arms. "Well that's not a very nice way to greet someone who came to help you."

"If you came here for my blood, it's not happening leech. I kind of need it" she hissed.

The red eyes rolled, and she heard their owner sigh. Leah, while feeling herself being lifted and placed delicately in the vampire's arms, heard her reply, "You know, I only drink when I need to. Oh, and if you were trying to insult me by calling me a leech, that's not happening either. I've heard someone call me that too many times to count."

The girl demanded, "Why the hell are you carrying me? I'm not a child!"

"You need help. Don't say that you don't. You're all covered in blood and wounds," replied the vampire woman.

The Guardian nodded. As much as discomfort overcame her at the feeling of being carried by her, Leah decided to stay silent. _I mean…she did help me. _

Once they were in the moonlight, Leah lifted her weary head to get a look at her helper. She was beautiful, with scarlet lips, small fangs, and short black hair that was somewhat tousled around her face. However, the vampire was…shorter then she expected.

The Guardian asked, "Why did you help me?"

The vampire replied, "I saw you hurt and bleeding, and I didn't want you to suffer out there all alone." Leah nodded once more. Then, out of both pain and fatigue, she closed her eyes.

She could sense that the vampire soon came to a stop. She heard a soft knock, and then the door creak open. A smooth voice snapped icily, "Allie! Where have you been?"

The vampire, Allie, responded, "I found her severely injured in the clearing."

"How is that my problem?"

Leah felt the vampire tense. "She needs help, Lumiere. She's not an ordinary teenager. I saw her fight a vampire and actually scare him. Trust me, she's different."

The man sighed, and then replied reluctantly, "Alright. But I'm only doing this so you'll stop whining."

Leah opened her eyes just in time to see her and Allie walking inside. She asked, turning to the vampire, "Who was that jerk?"

She laughed, "That was Lumiere. Don't mind him. He's not too bad, you know."

Leah responded. "From what I just heard, I find that hard to believe."

The vampire nodded, "By the way, I'm Alexandria."

The Guardian smiled slightly, "I'm Leah," she answered. All of a sudden, dizziness overcame the teenager, causing her to groan and close her eyes. _God, I better not pass out. _

Sure enough, the world around her slowly faded to black and she fell unconscious.

…

**Oh no! Leah! **

**Now, I know that there's no possible way that this meeting could happen because they're from two different fandoms, but hey, I've made it happen. **

**Please review to tell me what you think! **

**Bye for now, **

**-Babetteisawesome. **

**P.S: Updates will be a few months apart, but I'll aim to get the next chapter up later today. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter everyone! **

…

_Chapter 2_

Leah awoke with a groan, her eyes fluttering open. She sat up straight, her muscles protesting to the sudden movement. The events from before rushed back to her. Being severely injured by the vampire. Alexandria saving her. Being carried into the cabin.

Looking around, the Guardian realized that she was in a bed in a room. _Crap, I must have passed out after all. Someone must have put me here. _

All of a sudden, Leah sensed someone in the room. Stiffening she growled, "Who's there?"

A smooth male voice answered, his tone cold, "The same person who let you heal here sweetheart."

Turning, the black haired girl sat up to look at the person who had spoken. A tall, somewhat intimidating man was leaning against the doorframe. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks at the sight of him. He had slight long blonde hair swept back from his face, and her eyes were drawn to his slightly long nose.

The man observed her with obvious disdain. "How are you feeling?" he snarled. _The last thing I need now is some annoying girl to look after. _

Sensing his hostility, Leah snapped out of her trance. She glowered at him, tensing immediately. There was something off-putting about this man, and she was not about to let her guard down around him. There was silence for a while, until the man asked her, "What happened to you?"

The Guardian hesitated only moments before answering curtly, "I got attacked." The teenager questioned in a low growl, "So…I'm guessing you're Lumiere?"

Yes. What about you?" he asked.

She responded, "Leah." All of a sudden, the Guardian saw that something was missing. Glowering at Lumiere, she demanded, "Where's my swords?"

He replied with a small shrug, "Allie them a little, along with your face. It had a lot of blood on it, and she said she didn't want you to be traumatized."

The girl snarled, before growling, "I've been around more blood then that."

The mercenary in front of her lifted his eyebrows in surprise. Running a hand through his hair he muttered something incomprehensible, and stepped away from the door. _God! A girl like that? She's got to be lying. _

Leah, taking the chance, was about to go out the door, when she remembered her injuries. Groaning, she muttered reluctantly, "I can't get up. Can you," she growled, before biting out, "Can you help me?"

Lumiere glanced her, "You can't get up? Not my problem. Personally, I think it would be better if you stayed in here" he sneered.

"Help. Me," Leah hissed.

The blonde man put his hands on his hips, "Or what?" he challenged. Leah snarled in annoyance, knowing she was unable to stand or walk, let alone fight.

All of a sudden, Alexandria entered the room, carrying the Guardian's swords. Passing them to her, she murmured, "I think you'll need these. Lumiere tends to be a bit of an ass."

"No kidding" she grumbled.

The vampire then pulled several pieces of cloth from the side pockets of her trousers. "You'll also need to have these. I managed to stop the bleeding when you were unconscious until I found some cloth to wrap around your cuts. You'll be able to walk once I put one on your ankle" she explained.

At this, Leah glanced slyly at Lumiere, who was across from her. He snarled, meeting her gaze directly, "Try anything and you'll lose the whole damn leg" he threatened.

Leah growled in response, "I'd like to see you try."

Alexandria, after applying the bandages to the Guardian's injuries, stood. When she reached the door, the vampire paused and whispered harshly to Lumiere, "Try not to kill each other."

He replied, smirking, "I make no promises."

Alexandria rolled her eyes, before leaving the room. _Maybe she would have actually been safer if I'd left her out there. _

Lumiere was keeping as much distance from himself and Leah as possible. He did not want to have the added burden of an injured girl. Certainly not her. He had too much to deal with as it was. _Like Allie. I have to make sure she's kept safe, and I don't trust this girl. _Sighing, he swiftly walked out the door, not bothering to excuse himself.

Leah, curious, stood and followed him as silently as she could. He walked down the hall, into a small main room. All of a sudden, faster than the Guardian was ready for, he whirled around to face her, gripping her arm. Lowering his eyes to her level, he growled, "I thought I made it clear that I wanted you to stay in the room."

She snarled, "We all get things we don't want sometimes. Live with it. You don't have it as bad as me."

That did it.

Infuriated, Lumiere snarled before tightening his grip on her arm. He could not hold back a sadistic smile as she let out a yell of pain. Lumiere released her arm swiftly, before moving it loosely to her throat. He hissed, his eyes darkening with anger, "Don't you say that. You have no idea what I've been through."

"Likewise," Leah growled.

The tall man scoffed, "What could you possibly have wrong with you that's worse than me?"

The Guardian slapped him hard on the cheek, "If you knew me, you bastard, you would know" she sneered.

Lumiere's grip tightened around her neck, "Believe me, whatever you've been through, I've been through worse."

At this, the girl's eyes darkened in rage. With incredible strength, she reefed his hand away from her neck, shoving him backwards. Snarling, she roared, "I WAS CURSED TO NEVER DIE! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU HAVE BEEN THROUGH WORSE?"

The mercenary stayed still. He stared at her, taking in her rage and stance. He pursed his lips, "Looks like we have something in common" he growled.

Leah scoffed, "Really?" she asked doubtfully.

Lumiere clenched his fists. He snarled, "You really should have stayed in the room."

Leah stilled, "Why's that?" she questioned, reaching for her swords. _He better not try anything. _

The man replied heatedly, "Because otherwise you would be in danger." He stepped forward, his tone deadly soft, "Now, I'm going to ask you one last time…go back to your room."

She shook her head, "No. You can't treat me like a child!" she snapped.

He smirked, "Watch me."

Before he could move, Leah did. Once again showing impossible strength, she pinned him against a wall and pressed the blades of both her Guardian Swords to his throat. Their faces inches apart she sneered, "Don't. You. Dare."

Lumiere raised an eyebrow challengingly, "Try me," he growled.

"I think I will," she hissed in reply. Theguy didn't know who he was dealing with.

The mercenary shoved her violently away, causing her to release him. Leah stumbled, finding her balance quickly. The Guardian narrowed her eyes, "Why are you being such a prick?" she sneered.

Alexandria's voice came from behind her, "He really is sometimes."

He growled in response before walking into another room, slamming the door behind him.

Once the tall man had left, Leah asked, "Why do you put up with him?"

She hesitated. _Because he's my mate, that's why. _Shaking her head softly, the vampire responded, "Because he gives me protection." Not that she really needed it_. _

The black haired girl briefly assessed her appearance, before responding, "You? He gives _you_ protection? Well…I guess you're kind of short for a vampire, but other than that, you look pretty capable of defending yourself."

Alexandria threw her hands up, "Thank you! Finally someone says that!" she exclaimed.

Leah raised her eyebrows at the comment. Mina was not tall for her age, but she was widely respected and, ever since having to fight off Genevieve's army, she was now also known for her bravery and combat ability.

Her thoughts were broken by the adult vampire. "So…how did you end up in that field anyway?"

"Like I told Lumiere, I got attacked," she replied coldly.

Alexandria sensed the hostility in her tone. She sighed, "I guess you're not going to tell me anything other than that."

The Guardian responded in the same tone, "Why should I?"

She flinched. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. I was just wondering," she answered. _Oh God no, not another Lumiere. _Leah was just like him in nearly every way. In a strange way, she could see the two of them becoming good friends.

As if on cue, the tall man walked through the door, carrying a few dead rabbits bound at their feet. Without a word he walked down the hall. Alexandria sighed and followed, muttering parting words to Leah.

The Guardian was left standing in the lounge room. She crossed her arms and collapsed on the couch. Clearly, her presence was unwanted by Lumiere. _Well screw him. It's not my fault I'm here._

She sat by herself, thinking. _I _shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be here healing. I should be back at the palace. However, the girl knew that if she wanted to be any use to anyone, she had to heal no matter what.

…

**Poor Leah and poor Allie, having to deal with the two of them! **

**I'm not going to have the next chapter up for a while, because school's getting busy. But did you like this chapter? Please review! **

**I'll see you all soon, **

**-Babetteisawesome **


	3. Author's Announcement

**Hello everyone. I hate to get your hopes up, but this is merely an author's note.**

**I regret to inform you that I have decided to not continue with this story for now. I need to figure out exactly where I'm planning to go with it before I continue, because at the moment I just don't have any idea where I want this to go. I really am sorry. I will update this when I can, but it won't be for quite some time. **

**I know its a little late to come to this realization. **

**I hope I haven't crushed any of you. I really don't want to be mean. It's just...I really don't have a clue where I'm going with this. I'll have a look back on it and see what I can do and I'll write it all out before updating. I'm just trying to do my best with this. **

**Please be pacient. I'm so sorry, **

**-Babetteisawesome. **

**P.S: If anyone has any suggestions on where my story could go...the suggestions are NEEDED! I thank you in advance for your pacience and help. **


End file.
